


Can't Stop Love

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: ClexaPrideWeek19 [3]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Clexa Pride Week, Day 3, F/F, Fluff, Smut, pride fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Lexa's dad has always tried to run her life. But when he decides she is getting married, she won't stand for it. And neither will the woman of her dreams.





	Can't Stop Love

Standing in her childhood bedroom in her parents’ home, Lexa couldn’t believe this was happening. She thought the days of arranged marriage were over.

Apparently not.

The audacity of her parents to do this was asinine and she refused to go along with it. She was not going to fall in line like they expected her too. Not a chance in hell. Lexa turned away from her window where it was pouring down rain and flopped down on her bed. Here she was twenty five and hiding in her bedroom after the disastrous dinner where her parents plans were announced.

At the first opportunity, she had escaped, but because of the storm, she couldn’t go back to her apartment, she was stuck in this house that she’d thought she’d gotten away from. In her father’s eyes, this marriage would benefit their company in the long run. Merging with Azgeda Tech would be beneficial and they’d even chosen the daughter over the son for Lexa to marry.

According to them, they were trying to support her lifestyle choice even if they didn’t agree with it. She remembered Ontari from when they were kids and she was cruel kid than, Lexa knew from experience, it’d only gotten worse. 

Picking up her phone, Lexa pressed the first number on her speed dial and waited for the other person to pick up. She knew they were busy at work, but Lexa hoped that she could catch them at a good time.

The phone went to voicemail.

“Damn it,” Lexa muttered and pressed the second number on her speed dial. This time, the phone rang only twice before it was picked up.

_“Hey loser.”_

Lexa laughed in spite of herself. Leave it to her cousin to greet her like that, “Hey An.”

 _“Uh oh, what happened?”_ Anya asked and Lexa could hear her moving somewhere quieter because the noise died down, _“What did the parents do?”_

“You’re not going to believe it,” Lexa snapped, anger bubbling to the surface.

 _“Oh I’m sure I will,”_ Anya said softly, _“I do know how they operate.”_

She sighed knowing it was true, “They have arranged for me to get married.”

 _“They did what!”_ Anya exploded, _“That’s total bullshit.”_

“Yeah that’s what I said, but you know how my dad is,” She pushed her knuckles into her eyes to stop the tears from falling. Crying wasn’t going to help the situation. She needed to find a way out of this.

 _“Too well,”_ Anya scoffed, _“Who are they planning to marry you off to?”_

“Ontari Azgeda,” Lexa pulled the phone away from her ear when Anya let loose a ton of expletives. She waited for Anya to stop before adding, “I know, I know. I’m not going to let that happen. I can’t.”

 _“She’s a bitch, like hardcore vindictive and cruel person,”_ Anya sighed, _“Where are you?”_

“Still at my parents because of the storm and they took my keys,” Lexa was pissed when she dug into her pocket to find out her keys were missing. Her father had shot her a knowing grin and proceeded to eat his meal.

He had taken her only means of escape.

 _“What a sneaky asshole,”_ Anya yelled, _“I’ll be there in ten,”_ She heard keys jangle and Anya moving around, _“Be ready.”_

Lexa shook her head knowing Anya would come to the rescue. She wished it was someone else coming to get her, but she would take the offer, “I’ll be out front.”

 _“You’re climbing down the trellis in the rain, aren’t you?”_ Anya laughed, _“We haven’t done that since we were kids. Be careful. The storm is nasty.”_

“I will,” Lexa stood up and wiped her face, “See you soon.”

 _“Count on it,”_ Anya hung up.

She was happy that she’d chosen to wear pants to dinner as well as boots. Her green blouse brought out her eyes, but it was never enough for her parents. They expected her to be in a dress, but she’d argued that she came straight from work. They’d relented easier than normal which should have been Lexa’s first clue that something was up.

Lexa had locked the bedroom door and strode to the balcony. She opened it up to feel the wind and rain blow through. It was refreshing. She grabbed her trench coat and threw it on, making sure her phone was secure before she stepped out into the thrashing rain.

For a moment, Lexa leaned her head to the sky and let the rain lash over her. It was refreshing and fit her mood at the moment perfectly. She saw the flash of headlights down the long driveway and quickly climbed over. She’d done this hundreds of times in her teenage years so Lexa was able to make quick work down the trellis.

By the time she got down to the ground, Lexa was soaked and shivering, but didn’t care. She needed to get away from this house. It held so many memories, none of them particularly good. What they did tonight was the final straw and Lexa wouldn’t be a part of it. She didn’t care if they cut her out, none of that was important anymore. 

For years, she’d done what was expected of her for the most part. She’d followed their rules and succeeded their expectations to the determinant of herself. Now they wanted her to marry someone for the sake of business and not love.

There was no way.

“You okay?” Anya had the heater on full blast and a couple towels on her seat when Lexa climbed in. She quickly wrapped one around her and shivered from the cold even as the heat blew warm air over her.

“No,” Lexa shook her head and leaned her head back against the headrest.

“I can go in and yell at them if you want,” Anya smirked, but Lexa shook her head.

“It won’t do any good, you know that,” Lexa looked out the window as the rain ran rivulets down the window, “We better go before they come out here and try to stop me.”

“Good point,” Anya sped off back down the driveway and back onto the road. The farther away she got from her parents’ house, the more relaxed she became. She loathed going there, but yet every time she was asked, Lexa went.

No more. 

“Take me home, please, An,” Lexa closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Her clothes were sticking to her and she shifted uncomfortably. She wanted to change clothes and crawl into her own bed to forget the world for a moment.

“I will, but first I have an idea on how to cheer you up,” Anya smiled and Lexa shrugged.

She didn’t care where they went as long as they were as far away as possible from her parent’s.

Honestly, there was one person she wanted to see, but didn’t want to bother them at work. She’d just wait until their shift was over.

Lexa closed her eyes and dozed off, exhausted from the previous event.

-=-

Clarke was ready for her shift to be over. She loved being a doctor and helping people, but all she wanted to do now was snuggle with her girlfriend and sleep.

“Hey, princess,” A voice sounded behind her where she stood in the hallway finishing her charts.

“I told you stop calling me that,” Clarke threw a glare over her shoulder towards Finn, a male nurse who just wouldn’t take no for an answer. No matter how many times she turned him down.

He was persistent, she’d give him that.

Tonight though, she wasn’t in the mood. She hadn’t heard from her girlfriend all night and that worried her.

“Don’t be like that,” Finn came up beside her, but Clarke moved back quickly before he could touch her, “Go out to dinner with me.”

“For the millionth time, not a chance in hell,” Clarke grabbed her Ipad and started to walk off, “Leave me alone or I’ll call security.”

Finn’s smile fell off his face, “I work here too,” He stood with his arms crossed, his dark hair falling into his eyes. Some found him handsome, but Clarke found him loathsome.

“True,” Clarke shook her head, “But harassment in the workplace isn’t tolerated. Don’t make me go to HR. I have a girlfriend as I’ve told you before.”

“I’ve never seen her,” Finn smirked like that proved anything, “Nobody here has ever seen her, so how does anyone really know she exists.”

Clarke was about to reply when a voice spoke up behind her, one that she knew very well and that sent shivers down her spine.

“I’m standing right here,” Lexa’s voice was commanding and Clarke smirked, “I suggest you walk away and leave my girlfriend alone,” Lexa came up beside her and squeezed her hand before letting go and getting in Finn’s face.

She thoroughly enjoyed the fear on his face and the way he took a stumbling step back, “Whatever,” He turned on his heel and Clarke laughed when he hurried away.

Clarke strode up to Lexa, “What are you doing here?” She was so happy to see her, but Lexa never visited her at work. She claimed she didn’t want to bother her which meant something must have happened. Lexa turned around to face her and instead of speaking, Lexa wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her hard. 

Not one to deny her girlfriend a kiss, so she let it happen for a moment before she pulled back and took Lexa’s hand. She led them to an on call room down the hall where they could hopefully have some privacy to talk. 

As soon as the door closed and locked, Clarke found herself pinned against it. Lexa’s hands roamed over her breasts and ass while her lips trailed down her neck. Before she knew it, her white coat was removed and her scrub top was pushed up around her shoulders. 

Clarke put her hands on Lexa’s shoulders to stop her. Not that she didn’t want to make love to her girlfriend, but because she knew something was wrong, “As much as I enjoy this, I can tell you’re doing this because you’re trying to distract yourself.”

“You could never be a distraction, love. You’re special,” Lexa mumbled into her neck where she kissed and sucked. Clarke gently pulled her head away.

“That’s good to know,” Clarke took Lexa’s hand and kissed her knuckles, “What happened at dinner tonight?”

To her surprise, tears gathered in Lexa’s eyes. Clarke yanked down her scrub top and pulled Lexa to one of the cots. She pushed her down, but when Clarke tried to sit next to her, Lexa pulled her into her lap instead. Clarke wrapped her arms tight around her and stroked her back until she got her feelings under her control.

It was rare for Lexa to break down and Clarke wanted to march over to the Wood’s and punch them in the face for causing this reaction in her girlfriend.

“They have an arranged marriage for me all planned out,” Lexa hiccupped and she buried her face back in Clarke’s chest.

“They’re what?!” Clarke snapped, “They have some nerve.”

“Yeah I know. We’re together and they know that, yet they somehow still think this is acceptable,” Lexa shook her head.

“Did they tell you why?” Clarke tried to keep her emotions in check, not wanting to add to Lexa’s stress. But she was shaking with anger inside. 

“For business,” Lexa scoffed, “To merge Azgeda with Polis.”

“What a bunch of ass…” Clarke trailed off, but could feel Lexa’s smile, “I’m sorry, baby.”

“I will not marry Ontari or anybody else,” Lexa looked up at her, “The only woman in the world I’d marry is you.”

Clarke couldn’t help but kiss her. They hadn’t been together long, only six months, but Clarke knew in her heart that Lexa was the one for her. Lexa moaned into the kiss, but she slowed it down and broke it so they wouldn’t get carried away again.

“Same here babe,” Clarke smiled and caressed Lexa’s cheek, “When is this supposed to happen?”

“I don’t know, I left the table, but my father took my keys so Anya came and picked me up,” Lexa sighed, “I told them that I wouldn’t do it.”

“I bet they didn’t take that well,” Clarke had met Lexa’s parents exactly once and they weren’t welcoming at all. Sometimes she wondered how they had a daughter as wonderful and caring as Lexa was beyond her.

“Nope,” Lexa ran a hand over her head, “They threatened to cut me off and I told them to go ahead.”

Clarke gasped, “But Lex, you love working at Polis.”

“Not as much as I love you,” Lexa said with so much sincerity and love, it made Clarke’s heart skip a beat. 

“I love you too,” Clarke kissed Lexa’s forehead.

“They aren’t going to give up easily,” Lexa squeezed her hand, “They don’t like being told no.”

“What can we do?” Clarke asked, wanting to help her girlfriend in any way she could, “I don’t want to lose you.”

“You’re not going to lose me, love,” Lexa took her face in her hands and kissed her deeply, “I won’t let my parents dictate my life any more than they already have.”

“How can we stop this?”

A slow smile spread across her face, “Do you trust me?”

Clarke raised an eyebrow, “Of course I do.”

“Good because I have an idea.”

-=-

She didn’t think it would be this soon, but after talking it over with Anya, Lexa knew this was the only way to get her parents off her back. She already knew she wanted to do it, but thought it would be another year or so.

Then again, she knew the first time she met Clarke at the fundraiser that she was the one.

Lexa wiped her sweaty palms on her pants and knocked on Clarke’s door. She loved being at Clarke’s apartment, it was much more welcoming and cozy unlike her sterile place. Being here was inviting, but being in Clarke’s arms was home.

The door swung open to reveal Clarke with a bright smile on her face before she threw herself in her arms and kissed her. 

“I missed you,” Clarke purred in her ear.

“It’s only been a few hours, love,” Lexa laughed, but wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist, instantly feeling better.

“Are you saying you didn’t miss me?” Clarke pouted, but Lexa was quick to kiss away the pout.

“Of course I did,” Lexa kissed her softly, pouring all her love into the kiss, “Can we go inside before we give your neighbors a show.”

“You mean again?”

Lexa blushed and nodded, “Please.”

“Okay, babe,” Clarke ushered her inside, but didn’t let go of her hand, “You going to tell me your idea yet?”

“Yes, sorry, Clarke,” Lexa sat down on the couch and pulled Clarke down next to her. She needed a couple days to get everything together which was harder with it being last minute.

She managed though because she wasn’t called ‘The Commander’ for nothing.

“It’s okay, Lex,” Clarke stroked her back, “I’m not mad, just concerned.”

“I didn’t mean to worry you,” Lexa’s shoulders slumped and her hand went to her pocket.

“I love you, I’m always going to worry,” Clarke kissed her cheek and Lexa felt herself melting into the touch.

“I love you too,” Lexa had a whole speech prepared, but for the life of her, couldn’t remember a single word, “Do you want to order dinner?”

Clarke smiled, “No need,” She stood up, “I made your favorite.”

“Lasagna?”

“Of course and with garlic bread,” The timer went off, “Be right back.”

Lexa smiled and followed her into the kitchen. Clarke’s back was to her so she dropped down to one knee and waited with bated breath for her girlfriend to turn around.

Soon to be wife, she hoped.

“Babe,” She heard Clarke set the pan on the stove top, “Can you…” Clarke whipped around, her hand flying to her mouth as she stared down at her.

Clearing her throat, Lexa locked eyes with her and smiled, “Since the first time we met, I knew you were the one I wanted to marry. You’ve put me in my place more than once,” Lexa chuckled remembering how feisty Clarke had been the night, “I had this whole speech planned, but looking up at you know, I can’t remember much of it. All I know is I love you. I want you to marry me not because of what my parents are trying to do,” Lexa paused, “Well they did push my time table up a bit I’ll admit. I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me. Will you marry me?” Lexa flicked open the box that held a princess cut diamond with a carat diamond in the middle and tiny diamonds circling the band in sterling silver. 

Clarke stood frozen in front of her and Lexa could feel sweat pooling on her back and her nerves were starting to get the better of her. Still, she waited as patiently as she could and ignored the laminate floor digging into her knee. She never took her eyes off Clarke’s face as she watched a myriad of emotions flit across her beautiful face.

Tears streamed down Clarke’s face and Lexa wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad sign. It wasn’t until Clarke dropped down on her own knees in front of her took her face in her hands and kissed her. Lexa dove into the kiss with fevor, dipping her tongue in and tangling it with Clarke’s. One or both of them moaned, Lexa didn’t know who and didn’t care. When Clarke pulled back from the kiss, her lips were swollen and Lexa knew hers were as well.

“Is that a yes?” She couldn’t help the tinge of hopefulness in her voice.

“It is,” Clarke kissed her so tenderly, tears pooled in her own eyes, “I would love to marry you, Alexandria Woods.”

“Oh thank god!” Lexa let out a huge sigh of relief before she took out the ring. While watching Clarke, Lexa slipped the ring onto Clarke’s left hand.

A perfect fit.

“I can’t believe you proposed!”

“I can’t believe you said yes!”

“We’re getting married!” Clarke squealed.

“We are,” Lexa hadn’t yet told her the other part yet and wasn’t sure how she’d take it. Hopefully as well as she did with her proposal. 

“When?” Clarke asked and Lexa got the sense that Clarke knew she hadn’t told her everything. 

“One week,” Lexa mumbled, “I have it all planned out as long as you still trust me.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow, but didn’t protest. Instead she cupped her cheeks and brushed her tears away, “You know I do. Besides I don’t need a big wedding anyways, I just need you.”

Lexa smiled because that’s all she needed as well, “Well good thing you said yes. Now you’ll have me forever.”

“I’m not sure that will be long enough,” Clarke countered, rubbing their noses together.

“I agree,” Lexa stood up with Clarke cradled in her arms, “But it’s a start.”

Clarke giggled, “That is, babe, that it is,” She kissed her again, “Are you hungry?”

“Yep,” Lexa eyed the lasagna on the stove, “But not for food.”

“But it’s your favorite,” Clarke grinned and looped her arms around her neck.

“Nope, you are and food can wait, I’d rather have you,” Lexa headed towards the bedroom.

“Great minds think alike again, I’d much rather eat you,” Clarke’s laughter floated through the apartment and Lexa knew she was home.

-=- 

Clarke couldn’t believe they were doing this, but with Lexa’s hand in hers, she stepped off the plane and into the bustling airport of Atlantic City. 

“When are Anya and Raven arriving?” Clarke asked, knowing Lexa had taken care of most of this while she was at work. It had only been a week since Lexa proposed, but with her parents pressuring her, Clarke knew they needed to act fast.

“Late tonight,” Lexa answered, shouldering their bags and leading them towards the exit, “Octavia and Lincoln should be here in the morning.”

“Okay,” Clarke smiled. It had been a whirlwind week and Clarke had to call in favors to get the next two weeks covered at Lexa’s request, but she managed to make it happen and now she couldn’t wait until she married Lexa, “What about the marriage certificate?”

“I made a few calls and the courthouse can marry us tomorrow evening,” Lexa stopped them in them suddenly making people swerve around them and kissed her. She’d never been a PDA fan, but with Lexa, all her inhibitions seemed to go out the window and she eagerly kissed her back.

“That’s so fast,” Clarke pulled back and breathed in Lexa’s woodsy scent, “How did you manage that?”

“I know some people,” Lexa brought Clarke’s hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles.

“Obviously,” Clarke teased and pulled her along, only to stop short when she took in a guy in a black suit holding a sign that read Miss Woods and Miss Griffin. She turned to Lexa who was smirking, “You didn’t?”

“Didn’t hire a driver while we’re here?” Lexa teased, “Of course I did.”

“Lexa…” Clarke shook her head, but her heart skipped a beat. Regardless at how fast they were getting married, Lexa seemed determined to make it special and that meant the world to her, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lexa waved to the driver who was a big guy, but had a friendly smile beneath his beard, “Gustus, I presume?”

“Yes, ma’am,” He tipped his hat, “Miss Woods, we spoke on the phone,” He held out his hand which Lexa shook after letting go of hers, “It’s nice to meet you,” Gustus turned to her and she shook his hand as well, “Lovely to meet you as well Miss Griffin.”

“Likewise, but please call me Clarke,” She smiled as Gustus took their bags from Lexa and led them outside to where he was parked at the curb. Clarke didn’t know how he hadn’t gotten a ticket, but he opened the rear door of the limo. She’d been expecting a town car or something, but should have known better. Lexa would only settle for the best for both of them.

She climbed in with Lexa following in behind her, “Please take us to the hotel if you would.”

“Of course,” He shut the door and Clarke could hear him loading the trunk before the limo started moving. She sunk back into the leather seats and let out a contented sigh.

“If you keep making those noises, I won’t be held responsible for defying this seat,” Lexa’s voice was low and husky and send pleasant shivers down her spine.

“And that’s supposed to make me not…” She moaned and saw Lexa’s eyes darken, “Oops.”

“Clarke,” Lexa growled, grabbed the remote and raised the privacy screen. As soon as it was all the way up, Lexa pounced and Clarke eagerly accepted Lexa in her lap. The first kiss was more teeth and tongue as Lexa grinded into her.

“Fuck!” Clarke cried out when Lexa bit her pulse point.

“Shh,” Lexa’s mouth was hot and wet against her neck and collarbone, “IF you can’t be quiet, I’ll stop.”

“Lexa…” Clarke whined and bucked her hips, “Please.”

Clarke watched Lexa unbutton her jeans and slide her hand inside and over her covered slit. Her vision went blurry and her ache intensified. Only Lexa was able to turn her on so quickly and thoroughly.

“What do you want?” Lexa whispered against her skin before she bit down lightly on her hardened nipple. She muffled her cries by biting her hand.

“You to fuck me!” Clarke snapped, her hips rolling into Lexa’s stilled hand trying to find the friction she needed.

Lexa didn’t answer with words, instead, she pulled her panties to the side and thrusted in two fingers deep inside her. A few thrusts later and Clarke felt herself spilling into Lexa’s hand as the orgasm rocked through her. She clutched Lexa’s shoulders as she rode it out before she slumped back against the seat.

Her breathing was heavy, but she could feel Lexa’s satisfied smirk, “I think that’s a record.”

“Zip it,” Clarke flipped her off.

“I think I already did that,” Lexa kissed her again, but Clarke wasn’t willing to let Lexa have the last word and quickly flipped her over so she was on top. She unbuttoned and yanked off Lexa’s jeans and panties. 

“We’ll see who comes quicker now,” Clarke dropped to her knees on the plush floor and grinned before diving in and licking Lexa from entrance to clit. Her arms wrapped around Lexa’s thighs to hold her in place. Her moans and whimpers were driving her crazy, but Clarke knew exactly how to get Lexa off quick. She sunk three fingers into her tight entrance and pumped quickly while keeping her lips and tongue on Lexa’s clit, drawing figure eights.

Within a minute, Lexa was arching into her with her hands tangled in her hair before she exploded. Clarke drew it out by curling her fingers and lightly stroking her clit as she came down. She wiped her mouth on Lexa’s bare thigh, kissed her clit and crawled back up. 

Lexa’s chest was heaving and her hair was sticking to her forehead, but Clarke had never felt more in love with her, “You win,” Lexa panted and pulled her into another kiss which had Clarke’s desire skyrocketing back up as Lexa tasted herself on her lips.

She went to kiss her again, but she felt the car roll to a stop and Gustus’ voice speak loudly, “We’re here, I’ll get your bags,” Clarke heard him exit the limo and Clarke scrambled to right her clothes and help Lexa back into her pants.

Once they were fully dressed again, Clarke pressed a chaste kiss to Lexa’s lips, “We’ll finish this later.”

“Count on it,” Lexa grinned and opened the door. Clarke took Gustus’ hand who appeared at the door and let him help her out, “C’mon love, let’s get checked in and order room service.”

“Sounds perfect,” She turned to Gustus, “Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Gustus tipped his hat, “If you need a ride again soon, just call,” He smiled and left as a bellboy grabbed their bags and put them on a cart.

Lexa took her hand and together they walked into the hotel.

In a little over twenty four hours, Clarke was going to marry the love of her life and she couldn’t wait.

-=-

Playing with her tie, Lexa stood outside the courthouse with Anya and Lincoln while she waited for Clarke. She felt bad that they weren’t doing a big wedding, but with her parents riding her ass, the only way to stop this arranged marriage to Ontari was to marry Clarke, who also happened to be her girlfriend and love of her life.

Lexa had lost track of how many missed calls and texts she had from her parents and she knew she’d have to face their wrath when she got home. Right now though, she had her phone turned off because nothing was going to ruin this day for her.

“Nervous?” Anya asked, fiddling with her own tie. They were all wearing matching dark grey suits with light blue ties and Lexa thought she looked pretty damn good. Now she waited on the steps for Clarke who had been kidnapped by Raven and Octavia this morning and she hadn’t seen her all day.

She missed her.

“Nope,” Lexa smiled, “I’m good.”

“Clarke is perfect for you,” Lincoln commented as he stood beside her with his hands in his pockets.

“Thank you and thank you both for being our witnesses,” Lexa nodded at them, “I appreciate it.”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Anya shrugged while Lincoln laughed.

“What she said,” Lincoln agreed before he glanced over her shoulder and a smile lit up his face. Lexa whipped around and her mouth fell open. Clarke stood there in a simple white dress that hugged her curves and had thin straps going over her shoulders to hold it up. Her hair was down in curls and her makeup was just enough to make her eyes pop. On her feet were white sandals.

Clarke was gorgeous and Lexa knew how lucky she was. She hurried forward, completely bypassing Raven and Octavia as she only had eyes for Clarke, “You look absolutely stunning, just wow.”

“Thank you,” Clarke’s cheeks turned a bright red, “You look pretty damn good as well,” She husked and Lexa kissed her softly.

“Enough lovebirds,” Raven whistled, “You can do that after we get you married.”

“Chop…chop ladies,” Octavia gave them a little shove before both her and Raven went over to Anya and Lincoln.

“You ready to get married?” Lexa wanted to check one last time because she would never force Clarke to do something she wasn’t sure about. It was a whirlwind, but in her heart, Lexa knew it was absolutely right.

“Never been more sure about anything else,” Clarke grinned and took her hand, “Let’s get married.”

-=-

It was much quicker than Lexa thought it would be after they met with the judge, exchanged rings and signed their marriage certificate. She walked in as Lexa Woods and walked out as Lexa Griffin-Woods, a married woman.

Lincoln had taken pictures as Anya stood behind her and when she’d slid the ring onto Clarke’s finger, she vowed to spend the rest of her life making Clarke as happy as she made her.

“Thank you all for coming,” Lexa smiled at their friends as they sat in the hotel restaurant.

“Cheers to you both,” Octavia and Raven held up their glasses, “To happily ever after for both of you!”

Lexa clinked glasses and she kissed her wife. Wife! Lexa still hadn’t wrapped her mind around the fact that Clarke was now her wife.

“I love you,” She whispered in Clarke’s ear.

“I love you too, wifey,” Clarke purred and Lexa wished all their friends would disappear so she could take Clarke to their suite and have her way with her.

Lexa grinned and downed her beer, “I love hearing that.”

“I love saying that,” Clarke laughed and kissed her again.

“So…” Anya snapped her fingers, “Where are you going for your honeymoon?”

Clarke looked over at her, but Lexa shook her head, “It’s a surprise.”

“Awe, c’mon, babe,” Clarke pouted, but Lexa didn’t budge, “Please.”

“Nope,” Lexa ignored the batting of Clarke’s eyelashes and the puppy dog look. There was no way she would break.

“Good luck with that, Lex,” Lincoln chuckled, “If Clarke is anything like Octavia here, your secret won’t be safe for long.”

“Hey!” Octavia whacked him in the stomach, “I’m not that bad.”

Lincoln rolled her eyes and the whole table burst into laughter.

“Clarke won’t get it out of me,” Lexa was confident, but the look in Clarke’s eyes had her rethinking because she looked downright dangerous. Lexa gulped wondering what Clarke had in store for her later.

Another hour passed before Lexa couldn’t take the teasing anymore. Clarke had her hand on her thigh and kept stroking up and down, but never where she needed and wanted her the most.

“Well we’re going to call it a night,” Lexa stood up abruptly pulling Clarke up as well, “We leave in the morning, so have a good time and we’ll see you when we get back.”

“Have fun!” Everyone coursed and hugged before Lexa finally was able to drag Clarke away.

“Someone’s in a hurry,” Clarke teased as they rode the elevator up.

“I can’t wait to peel that dress off of you,” Lexa murmured and kissed Clarke’s throat where her pulse skipped a beat.

“If you tell me where we’re going, I’ll let you do anything you want,” Clarke stepped back and raised an eyebrow.

Lexa groaned, “You are worse than Octavia, that’s just mean. It’s our wedding night,” She pouted as the doors opened and Clarke slipped out and down the hall to their room.

“It is, so I suggest you tell me now and save us some time. You know how stubborn I can be,” She let one of the straps fall off her shoulder as the door opened behind her.

Clarke had her bottom lip trapped between her teeth and Lexa couldn’t take it anymore.

She caved. How could she not when Clarke looked so fucking sinful like a siren calling her to her death.

“Ireland!” Lexa rushed forward, pushing Clarke into the room and slamming the door behind them.

“That wasn’t so hard, now was it?” Clarke purred and let the dress fall to the floor.

“Nope, totally worth it,” Lexa backed her up towards the bedroom and spent the rest of the night worshiping every inch of her wife’s body over and over again.

-=-

After spending two weeks in Ireland, Lexa hadn’t wanted to come back and she knew Clarke was sad to leave as well. She’d promised Clarke they’d come back which had put a smile back on her face.

Now she stood outside her parent’s door with Clarke’s hand clasped tightly in hers. They’d demanded she come to dinner, but she wouldn’t come without Clarke.

She’d reluctantly agreed.

“Should I be here?” Clarke asked, almost shaking like a leaf. Lexa hated dragging her into her family drama, but Lexa knew she couldn’t do this without her, “I mean I want to be here, but do you think it will make it worse?”

“Honestly,” Lexa kissed her hard, “I don’t care,” She pulled Clarke’s left hand and kissed her finger that held her wedding band, “You’re my wife and I want you here.”

“Okay,” Clarke smiled and wiped Lexa’s lips free of lipstick, “I’m here for you though, not them.”

“I know, thank you,” Lexa took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Clarke whispered back as the door swung open. Of course it was the maid who’d answered the door, her parents wouldn’t dream of doing it.

“Miss Woods, Miss Griffin,” Vera smiled, “They are in the lounge, “Good luck,” She closed the door behind them, took their coats and scurried off.

“That doesn’t bode very well if she’s wishing us good luck,” Clarke raised an eyebrow and Lexa could see fear etched in her gaze.

“No it doesn’t, but we’re together and nothing will change that,” Lexa promised, “No matter what shit my parents try to pull.”

“I hope so,” Clarke squeezed her hand tightly as she led them into the lounge. 

“It will be,” She stopped in her tracks and did her best to keep her face impassive when she saw her parents weren’t alone. 

“Nice of you to finally join us,” Her dad stood by the fireplace with a drink in his hand. Bourbon being his go to drink, she knew. Her mom sat on the couch with a glass of wine and narrowed her eyes at her.

“You’re late,” She tsked, barely sparing Clarke a glance which had Lexa tensing in anger. How dare they disregard her wife like that.

“I…” She was cut off by her dad. Only Clarke’s hand in hers stopped her from lashing out.

For now.

“You remember Nia and her daughter Ontari, correct?” Titus continued with a smirk.

Trying to reign in her temper was hard, but Lexa forced a polite smile on her face and turned towards them. Nia sat on the opposite couch in a black dress, her white blonde hair pulled back tightly and her ice blue eyes glittered dangerously as her eyes flickered back and forth between her and Clarke. Ontari sat there with her dark hair down over her shoulder and she was in a slinky red dress that barely covered her breasts. 

Lexa wanted to scoff, but bit her tongue and instead looked each of them directly in the eye, “Hello, nice to see you again,” She forced out, her manners were so ingrained in her that she wasn’t rude even though she wished they’d disappear.

Clarke’s hand tightened painfully in hers as Ontari kept her eyes locked on her and she could feel her hazel eyes raking up and down her body which made her shudder and not in a good way.

“You as well,” Ontari purred, looking her up and down like she was some kind of treat.

“Alexandria,” Nia nodded and pursed her lips at Clarke, “And you are.”

“Clarke Griffin,” Lexa was proud when Clarke’s voice came out sure and strong.

“Ah,” Nia turned towards her dad, “This is the woman you were telling me might be a problem.”

“Yes,” He nodded as he glared at her. Lexa almost rolled her eyes. Vera’s good luck now made much more sense.

“And what is it you do, Clarke,” Venom dripped from Nia’s words and Lexa bristled.

“I’m a doctor,” Clarke met Nia’s eyes and Lexa watched them as they almost squared off in front of her. She could still feel Ontari’s eyes on her, but chose to ignore her for now.

“Ah,” Nia took a sip of her drink, “I see.”

Her mother spoke up, “let’s talk about the wedding,” She glared at Lexa who met her mother’s eyes with a glare of her own, “We’re thinking next month downtown at the Plaza. Everyone will be invited, it will be the event of the year,” She smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. Lexa couldn’t remember it ever meeting her eyes, “Lexa, you’ll wear a dress as will Ontari.”

Titus spoke up, “Photographer, caterer and the Plaza have been booked. The wedding will be at six o’clock sharp.”

Lexa had heard enough and held up Clarke’s left hand where her ring glittered on her finger before she held her own up with a matching ring, “I will not marry Ontari and I never will. I’m already married to the love of my life, Clarke.”

As expected, her dad was outraged, a vein pulsed in his bald forehead and he looked like he was going to explode. He threw his glass into the fireplace where it shattered before rounding on her, “You will get it annulled.”

“Not a chance,” Lexa pushed Clarke slightly behind her and noticed Ontari smirking and Nia looking triumphant. She wondered what that was about, but didn’t care. It wasn’t her problem, “I love Clarke and as I’ve already told you before, I’m not marrying Ontari.”

“You’ll be cut off and will have no ties to the company,” Her mother looked at her with a look she hadn’t expected. She looked almost happy that Lexa was standing up for herself.

“I don’t care,” She met her mother’s eyes and swore she saw a small smirk before it disappeared.

“You’re really going to choose her over your family,” Titus strode forward, but Lexa stepped in and blocked his path. There wasn’t a chance in hell she would let him anywhere near Clarke right now. Not when he was so angry.

“Yes,” She growled and glanced over at Ontari who just shrugged her shoulders like she didn’t have a care in the world, “I am. She is my family.”

“Get out,” He snapped, “I never want to see you again.”

She smirked, “Fine by me, I’ll be leaving with my wife,” Lexa glanced to Nia and Ontari, “Have a lovely evening.”

Clarke had been silent throughout the entire exchange, until she laughed, took Lexa’s face in her hands and kissed her softly right there in front of everyone. Lexa didn’t care and eagerly kissed her back.

“Goodbye,” Lexa took Clarke’s hand and left the lounge. Vera stood waiting with coats and an envelope in her hand.

“Good for you,” Vera smiled, “This is for you.”

Lexa took it and helped Clarke with her coat, “Thank you Vera for everything,” She pulled Clarke out of the house and towards their car.

“Well that was eventful,” Clarke commented as Lexa opened the door for her.

“You could say that,” Lexa shook her head, “I should’ve expected an ambush.”

“Maybe,” Clarke climbed in and Lexa hurried around with the envelope clutched in her hand along with her keys.

“My parents are a piece of work, especially my dad,” Lexa sighed and leaned her head against the seat.

“I won’t argue with that,” Clarke leaned over and kissed her cheek, “What’s that?”

“I don’t know.”

“Are you going to open it?” Clarke asked as they started driving away.

“Do you think I should?” Lexa was torn, unsure of what else her parents could throw at her. She was now disowned, but she still had a family. She had Clarke.

“Yes,” Clarke smiled, “Otherwise it will bug you.”

Lexa couldn’t help but laugh. Clarke knew her better than herself sometimes, “You’re right,” She pulled over into a park that she used to frequent as a kid, “Here goes nothing.”

She ripped it open and pulled out a sheet of paper with a check.

_Lexa,_

_I don’t agree with your father on this arranged marriage. I never did. I wish I was strong enough to stand up to him, but I’ve never been able to. I know you will though. You’ve always been stubborn. You take after your father, believe it or not. I will work on him and he will come around eventually. All he thinks about is the business which he puts first instead of you. I should have done better myself. I just want to say that I love you, I always have even though I haven’t been the mother you deserved. You’ve grown into a strong, confident woman and I couldn’t be prouder. Stay true to yourself and be happy with Clarke. I couldn’t have chosen a better partner for you._

_Your mother._

_PS. This is yours and I wanted you to have it before your father tried to take it away. I do love you, Lexa and I hope in time we can have a better relationship._

Lexa had tears in her eyes after she finished reading. She hadn’t expected that at all and didn’t know how to feel.

“Well at least your mom approves,” Clarke brushed away the tears from her cheeks and cradled her face gently in her hands, “Everything will work out in the end.”

“I know,” Lexa kissed Clarke’s palm, “As long as I have you, I have everything I’ll ever need or want.”

“You have me,” Clarke smiled and kissed her gently, “Now how about you take us home.”

“As you wish, wifey,” Lexa grinned and took a quick glance at the check. It was over ten million dollars that was hers to do as she wished. She had other money stashed away in stocks and investments and knew they could live comfortably if neither of them ever worked again.

“I love you,” Clarke murmured softly.

“I love you too,” Lexa whispered back and looked deep into Clarke’s eyes. 

With Clarke she was home. Who knew an arranged marriage would prompt her to finally ask Clarke to be her wife and now they were married and about to embark on the rest of their life.

Together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. If you liked this please visit us at, Stormchaser1117 at tumblr and adistantstarblog at tumblr. Thanks for reading and happy pride week!


End file.
